The Cry of the Lone Wolf
by Mornings Light
Summary: Chapter 5 Remus enters Hogwarts as a sarcastic pessimist with a small hope of having to be able to learn. Being in a Hogwarts full of prejudiced peopleghosts is he going to break and just go home- and what about all the bullying of muggleborns?
1. The Lightning Strikes Twice

** ~ The Cry of the Lone Wolf ~**

-Chapter 1-

**The Lightning Strikes Twice**

"Now, remember you will-"

"Have to get on the train, after I arrive at Hogsmeade station I find Dumbledore!" Remus repeated for about the millionth time this summer cutting his father across, " Dad I'll be fine! I am eleven years old!"

Remus, was only eleven for his age, even though he looked older. He had a muscular frame, which was wrapped up on this cold September day. His mahogany hair were parted from the side and his sapphire eyes were ecstatic as he was going to school. Him, Remus Jeremy Lupin, had been accepted in the best school for magical education - _Hogwarts_ _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

The reason why this was a huge achievement on its own was that Remus was never accepted anywhere in his childhood; that pain began from the age of six. As he was a _Werewolf_, and when this information was revealed to anyone, he was rejected. Even his own father flinched at the sight of him, only his mother felt any pity, as whatever he was - he was her child, and nothing could change that. His whole life hadn't been the same after that fateful night:

_"Remus! Get away from the window!" Mr. Lupin scolded, and he had good reason too._

_As today was a night of the full moon and the howling had been particularly strangled today. The lightning whipped around the sky, commanding the rain to shower harder. A cruel lightning beam illuminated the mystical creature howling at the moon._

_Silence._

_The moon was the only light outside, where as the atmosphere in the cottage was tense. Mr. Lupin feared for his safety and Remus', he was a very curious kid and his curiosity as Mr. Lupin pointed out, one day would put him in a very nasty predicament. Oh, how right he was. Remus clambered towards the window to get a look at the creature, he wanted to understand these beasts as the information in books was very unreliable. It wasn't even a beast, as it was so beautiful, it's silver eyes gleaming as it came nearer and it's ebony strokes of hair embraced its athletic body. For a moment Remus gasped as the silver eyes were flashing directly at him, but he continued to stare._

_Silence._

_The wolf, had seen and picked its victim for tonight. He dashed forwards without making a single sound and arrived at his chosen destination. Effortlessly, the wolf broke through the door with its wolven strength and it didn't need to search for its victim as the young boy was paralyzed with fear next to the window._

_"REMUS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mr. Lupin commanded whilst getting his silver bulleted gun._

_The lightning struck once more entwined with the sound of the bullet. It pierced through the beasts head, but the damage had already been done. Remus lay unconscious with his left shoulder torn, his maroon blood staining his pale robes and skin._

_Silence._

_"NO!" Mr. Lupin gasped as he grabbed his mahogany hair by the fistfuls and sank to the floor. The gun landed with a thud. He opened his eyes to the sight once more and went into a quiet fitful of sobs, gasping here and there. His small mother lying in a crumpled heap next to the stairs. His brother came down the stairs, holding onto the banister for support. His brother, his other half had been torn from him._

_The Lupin' s did everything they could, yet medicine for part - beasts hadn't been invented. Nobody, seemed to want to treat Remus as he was a social threat, even Mr. Lupin couldn't hide that. Every month for five years onwards, he had to stay in the basement, locked in a cage and thrashing and pining, longing to be free, longing for a friend. The Lupins thought it unlikely that he had any wizard left in him to be accepted anywhere, yet his mother felt his pity and pain as he felt for being an outcast as she taught him herself, he was very keen and energetic and was a good student._

_So you can imagine their amazement as one sunny morning of July when both boys were eleven years old, a handsome tawny owl came, in its beak holding not one but TWO letters. Both were bearing the Hogwarts seal - the lion, the snake, the badger and the raven all combining around a large letter ' H '. Remus' letter was a bit thicker than Romulus'. His mother and father hadn't given any thought to the new headmaster - Albus Dumbledore. Who felt that every child deserved a chance, as long as they had the magic. Everything had been done for Remus, all the steps had been taken for the students' safety._

And so, here he was at platform 9¾.

His mother Kissed his brother and him which was embarrassing, but he felt quite glad when she gave him an extra hug. 

***

**Authors Note: **How did you like the first chapter? I hope it's alright, as the first year I wanted it to be Remus' year. Because everything is changed for him and I wanted his feelings of gratefulness to acceptance. Please review this if you have time, thanks! Hopefully the next chapter will be nicer, but suggestions are greatly appreciated.

_Silver Fawkes_ - I haven't forgotten your idea of Remus transforming on the hospital beds in front of James and Sirius!


	2. Wolfing Away My Mind

** ~ The Cry of the Lone Wolf ~**

-Chapter 2-

**Wolfing Away My Mind**

Remus heaved his trunk away from his brother, he didn't admit it aloud, but he knew they had grown apart. All those promises about staying together, and it was Romulus himself who suggested that they shouldn't hold each other back. Remus had a very good idea to whom he was referring to, he knew Romulus was touchy about the fact of having an _altered_ brother...however pained he felt. This was probably the best way to go about it.

_"When you're alone, nobody can hurt you - or you can hurt nobody..."_

The first rule he'd made up himself for..._himself_!

_"See dear brother, I can manage on my own! And not to mention, I was the gifted one, born with the brains as well as the appearance, you were born to be..."_

Remus hung his head low, what kind of brother was he? He was a beast for thinking such things about his own sibling, they had the same blood coursing through their veins...

_"Same blood? My blood is different than that of my mothers, nine months of staying in her womb still taught her naught, no matter what kind of child she possesses, always hold your head high up and look them with pride...not pity. Just because of nineteen minutes with that wolf - it changed the relationships I had been born with...A wolf is a wolf is a wolf, and there's nothing you can do about it-"_

"_Excuse me_!" an oily voice interrupted his thoughts, "the pathway is made for walking, not blocking you know!"

Remus turned around to apologize.

_"Always me apologizing! Oh well, you've been apologizing to your family your whole life, one more sorry can't hurt!"_

"No...it _is_ my fault, I'm sorry," Remus said sternly more to himself than the owner of the voice.

With one 'humph' the owner of the voice stalked away, Remus only had a chance to grasp, that like his voice, the slick curtain of hair was just as oily. Who was he to talk, he was a werewolf.

_"Why do I plague myself with the wolf thoughts? Why does the wolf hold me back?"_ Remus asked himself angrily.

A reply came shooting back to him just as soon as he'd asked that question.

_"Because the wolf is a part of me..."_

Remus thought it best to get to a compartment before he lost his sanity. He trudged through the passageway, right till the end and found one which was empty. He passed one laughing compartment, he was sure that was his brother and his so-called _friends_, they were laughing about something idiotic because that's what his brother was- an idiot. Oh, for Merlin's sake, _why_ was he so jealous! Just because Romulus was happy, had friends and lived a completely _normal_ life (except the stupid sad-o of a brother who goes and gets bitten by a wolf) and mum and dad didn't flinch at the sight of him wasn't really something to be jealous about now, was it?

Remus sat down and looked out the window of his compartment. One person particularly caught his attention in the bustling crowd. It was a tall boy, probably in his sixth year as he was wearing a shiny _silver_ prefect badge. Obviously it wasn't the badge that caught his attention it was the..._aura_ around him. He was tall and really handsome, silvery blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and a really pale complexion which contrasted perfectly to his expensive thick dark robes. His cloak was blowing behind him gently and the smile across his features made Remus feel much calmer.

_"Oh Remus, sure you are a wolf but a gay wolf now that is...original!"_

Remus mentally slapped himself and stopped staring. He buried his nose in a book, he liked reading as the books gave him a lovely message of not being alone. It occurred to Remus long ago that princesses with hair long enough to climb only existed in those muggle books (His uncle had married a muggle librarian) and a mere prince with a sword couldn't slay a dragon as he had also read about dragons. Powerful, yet they could be controlled, as the weakest point was their eyes and the princes needed a wand for that, much more powerful than a sword. The only sword strong enough was probably Godric Gryffindor' s. He then wondered which house he would be in, named after their respective owners, each had its noble history- except Slytherin. He didn't care, his only thoughts were probably to work hard and make his parents proud, of course he'd planned that he wanted to be better than his brother.

_"If you want to criticize his work, do your own better..."_

Another rule, against Romulus, but so, he _was_ the nicer twin.

Thankfully for Remus, or perhaps it was fate; no students entered the end compartment, he did hear some rather odd noises, but the urge of curiosity left him as he buried himself into another book whilst the train was moving. Now and then he saw the scenery change- first for half of the ride was bleak and uninteresting countryside, then soon as if a dark veil had bewitched the sky it changed a shade of light to dark. Remus stopped reading as he was quite sure they would be there soon. He really didn't want to get squished into the moving bustle of the students, preferring to stay to himself.

The train gradually became slower and halted to a stop.

***

**Authors Note: **I know its getting a bit boring at the moment but I just wanted to display feelings. Can anyone guess who that boy with the silvery-blonde hair is? You can tell me in my review and I hope to add you into the story if I can. Now onto thanking the reviewers because I enjoyed the positive feedback I got for the previous chapter.

_WerewolfIncognito ~ Thank you for being the first reviewer, and I hope you do keep reviewing._

_Leah ~ Thanks for saying you like my fanfic, I hope to be writing and actually finishing this as well._

_SuGaSuGa ~ Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well._


	3. Land of the Silver Birch

** ~ The Cry of the Lone Wolf ~**

-Chapter 3-

**Land of the Silver Birch**

Remus dragged his trunk out of the train, one of the first few to do so and quickly looked around. Where was Dumbledore? He hoped this wasn't a joke to make him look stupid, as if he needed any more humiliation. The only adult there was a huge man with a mane of black hair, but his face was rosy and visible were two crinkly black eyes. He carried a lantern and was beckoning the first years, maybe he could go there and find Dumbledore in the school? No, he couldn't, it specifically _specified_ that he was to meet with Dumbledore. He sighed, frustrated with lack of organization and was going to sigh again, until he noticed a tall woman, hand on hat to stop it falling, running towards him. She stopped just in time before she fell headlong into him. She caught her breath and smiled warmly at him. Her raven hair in a loose bun with some stray tresses loosely framing her face, she was quite pretty, but Remus' face showed no emotion as usual. Over the years he had learnt a phrase which had helped him.

_"I am stone, no emotion, no weakness..."_

It helped allot, when faced with a life like his. He waited patiently for the woman to speak.

"You _must_ be Remus Jeremy Lupin, I'm Professor McGonagall," Remus gave her his hand but she didn't take it, so he just pretended to be going for his hair instead, good thing the stone trick worked, not a muscle twitched of his jaw.

Remus cheered silently, but hid his amusement, instead nodded as any _normal_ good boy should. She motioned for him to follow, and the little _werewolf_, easily keeping up with her brisk pace, her robes swept the ground. Finally, they came to a halt beside a large wooden carriage, drawn by invisible horses, as there was no horse to draw the carriage. The ride to the school was in silence and Remus was more than happy, it gave him time to think.

_"What if the kids don't like me in school? Well, I didn't come to get friends, just an education normally and...what if the teachers are all prejudiced? They surely would know that I'm a werewolf! what was I playing at coming here! SAFETY reasons? There is no such thing as a tame werewolf! What if..."_

He was almost glad that the ride ended, he was thinking of such ludicrous thoughts. He stepped out of the carriage and the sight that met him was fantastic! There was a beautiful old castle, Hogwarts! It looked much better up close.

Remus, kept with Professor McGonagall' s quick pace and almost jogged up to the school with her. He stepped more into an ancient palace castle than school. He had seen the many pictures of Hogwarts grounds, gazed longingly at the photos but never imagined _this_ amount of splendour! Remus almost halted at the alluring sight, but Professor McGonagall hurried him along.

_"What a demanding woman!"_

She led him along to a corridor, standing in front was a stone gargoyle, which Remus played around with and came up with the image of his father. He had those narrow eyes and that ugly pout, same with the feet and his low stupor.

"_Aqua Glitters_," Professor McGonagall distinctly muttered.

"Pardon me?" Remus asked confused, but later found out that this was a password as the stone gargoyle sprang aside (very much like his own father on the doorway to his bedroom when it was _'that time of the month_') to reveal a spiralling marble staircase.

Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, and indicated Remus to do the same. The magnificent stairs spiraled upwards until they came to a halt. She turned walking forwards, onto the corridor until he could see a door. Professor McGonagall almost ran forwards but still managed to keep graceful, she strode along towards the door.

"I would like to discuss a few things with the headmaster now," and with that said, she strode into the room that lay beyond the grand oak door.

_"Oh ok, what is she afraid of? I'll bite her? Honestly, the things people dream up!"_

He leaned towards the door and could hear a conversation. (The wolf hearing sense helped a bit, but he needn't really as they were shouting inside.)

"But please Professor Dumbledore! A _werewolf_? I don't think-" a mans voice gasped aloud.

_"A meeting about me-wonderful!"_

"What _ you_ think Professor Byson is very negative, I think the boy is going to be a _wonderful_ source of study material!" a high-pitched, woman's voice chimed in.

_"Oh yeah, 'little werewolf kid, get here and show how the wolf howls, that's a good dog!' Sheesh, I'd be study material? What, I'm going to be a guinea pig while the class gape and take notes? Fantastic!"_

"But my dear Professors, I do believe that we shall not express that he is a werewolf, he is supposed to be treated normally, like any other child in this school," another voice broke out over them, however, this one seemed very calm and Remus at once knew that this voice belonged to Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"_NORMAL_? By god Professor, _he_ is anything but normal! How do you expect us to teach him _normally_?" this time it wasn't a frightened voice or pleasant, it was more like a harsh sneer. Remus didn't need to lean in, they were practically shrieking now, each of their own opinion about the wolf kid.

"BUT PLEASE PROFESSOR!"

Remus sank towards the ground.

_"They will never let me in, what can I do? Do I have to prove that I'm harmless? Oh, why are my eyes stinging at this moment, huh? Remus, get up, just showing that you cry doesn't prove anything. Crocodile tears is all they'll label it...but what else can I do?"_

He buried his face in his hands, his back leaning on the door, his knees protecting his face. Remus rocked himself to ease his silent sobs.

_"Land of the silver birch,_

_Home of the werewolf,_

_Where still the mighty stag wanders at will,_

_Blue lake and rocky shore,_

_I will return once more!_

_Higher, higher, higher..."_

"That is quite enough," Professor Dumbledore wasn't shouting, but there was a finality in his tone that led to silence, "Please all calm down, I'm sure that that is quite enough, we have all the precautions set out and I'm sure it is enough, _ every_ child deserves an education-and so does Remus Lupin."

_"Higher, higher, higher, Higher, higher, higher- High!"_

Remus stood so abruptly that his robes hadn't time to catch up. He cleaned his pale face and carelessly moved his hair out of his eyes, but the stray tresses only came back, joined by a few more. Remus hated his floppy side parting, but for once he was too _happy_ to care!

_"The last time I was this happy, it was when father brought home the cage..."_

The door creaked open and standing in front of Remus was Professor McGonagall and...Albus Dumbledore. He was so tall, with such a domineering stature and silver beard with half-moon spectacles, and through them, he saw azure orbs, with such infinite depth that he almost lost himself.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said warmly, his hand on Remus' shoulder and his eyes were twinkling as if in victory.

"Th-thank you," Remus said taken aback, he supposedly looked a little glazed. He smiled to show he hadn't heard anything at all, and hoped against hope his tear streaks against his cheeks were wiped, or somehow blended in with his skin.

***

"Atkinson Taylor," Professor McGonagall called out.

A lanky auburn-haired boy dragged himself up to the stool onto the great hall platform where the hat was. He sat onto the stool, nowhere near as nervous as Remus as this was the sorting ceremony, where students were sorted into the houses-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

That was the hats' reply. A table in the side burst into applause and he was welcomed forward and Taylor Atkinson sat himself onto the bench.

"Avery, Stuart!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy walked towards the table, which had probably the darkest reputation, he was mildly surprised to see the silvery-blonde haired boy, the fairest one there, however, there was someone who wasa _more_ beauteous person there. She looked ethereal with her porcelain skin and the same alluring silvery-blonde hair, swaying with the motion of her hands. She wasn't wearing a smile but she acknowledged Stuart Avery onto the table, Remus had a sudden urge to be there too. 

"Black, Sirius!"

That snapped him back to attention, a young ebony haired boy grinned towards someone in the line and swaggered forward towards the stool, he winked at Professor McGonagall and put the hat on.

_"Humph, show-off!"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blake, Quentin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bystrova, Kate!"

"SLYTHERIN"

The rest went and it wasn't too soon before it was his turn.

"Lam, Jonathon!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_"Time to go.."_

"Lupin, Remus!"

That was the _signal_ to start walking. He tried to remain calm, even though on the inside he was feeling stiff.

_"I just want to crawl back home!"_

He put the hat on, good thing it blanked out the view of all the students, he didn't feel like facing any..._yet_. 

_**"Ah, so you're the wolf-child everyone's talking about!"**_

_"Surely everyone must have heard! Oh great!"_

**_"They can't hear me, I'm speaking inside you!"_**

_"How do you know I'm a werewolf?"_

_**"I hear things, I'm the smartest thinking cap for something! Anyway, ah, your place would be best suited in the house that the wolf belongs, Slytherin would be my ideal pick, yet they will desert you as soon as they find out who you are. Hufflepuff, you haven't the enamor of a Hufflepuff, you don't think the way they would. Hmmmm...you are most indeed very difficult to place. You have the wit of a Ravenclaw but I don't think you will truly accomplish what you can unless you are in Gryffindor. Yes, you possess many of the qualities that are needed and you will achieve what you couldn't have in any of the other houses, I believe in you, so you believe in yourself, good luck Remus Lupin in...**_GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus took the sorting hat off, and looked at the great hall in a new light. It was truly magnificent, with rows of benches and a magnificent bewitched ceiling which reflected the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were twinkling with joy. The end table, which he knew was Gryffindor broke into tumultuous bursts of applause and welcomed him to the table. Remus blissfully carried himself towards the table, he sat alongside the ghost of Gryffindor house, _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington_ or Nearly-headless Nick.

***

**Authors Note: **well done! Congratulations to the reviewers who guessed _Lucius Malfoy_! I just wanted to thank my reviewers for leaving nice comments, also, some things might be changed than the original story- well, I'm fully aware of what and where everything should be in _Harry Potter _so I will change some places and things for a reason. Also, can you spot a student which you might know? (CLUE: Illustrates for children's books) Also, I've added a few of my own school friends, you know who you are and I've put you into the personality I see, I hope you don't mind the house I've chosen for each of you.

_SuGaSuGa ~ Well done! You were correct in guessing Lucius Malfoy, and thank you for reviewing!_

_WerewolfIncognito ~ Thanks for reviewing again and you were right in guessing Lucius Malfoy!_

_Kat-tak ~ Thanks, I was getting worried that it was boring! I also read some of your work, its really original! Well here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!_

_Silver Fawkes ~ Hi again! Thanks for reviewing my new story, yes it's the original one that I restarted. I hope you like this one!_

_Anonymous ~ Yup! You were right! It wasn't really that hard to guess I suppose, I wished you'd left your name, oh well, next time!_

_Ragemoon ~ Thank you for that beautiful review you typed, I loved reading it, and I'm glad you like my stories, (I've read your Tekken review as well, I promise to work on that as well) and you were also correct in guessing Lucius Malfoy._


	4. Allergic Reactions

** ~ The Cry of the Lone Wolf ~**

-Chapter 4-

**Allergic Reactions**

Sapphire eyes snapped open, blinking continuously until the whole image was in focus. The current time was of the suns warm rays just rising whilst the sky was still in a deep veil of teal. He sighed at the beautiful sight, of just him and the horizon, the whole sensation of being at a place of normality and not fear, he gave a sorrowful glance at the horizon once more and turned for the showers.

"Oh no!" he gasped, looking at the silver taps, he took a deep breath and braced himself for the spasm of pain that he'd feel at the contact of the silver and wolven blood coursing through his veins.

He returned half an hour later, his pale hands limp and outstretched, feeling as if they'd been passed through ice, yet burning like fire. He shivered under his scarlet gown, in the chill of the early morning, yet still managed to suppress a smile at his reflection in the full-length mirror.

He sighed wistfully, and slipped into his robes then over it he put on the customary cloak, until he noticed the clasp.

_"Fantastic! I forgot about the silver clasp!"_

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the pain again. He fumbled to put on his cloak, which surprisingly hung loosely on his well-built, scarred frame. He looked into the full-length mirror and scanned the reflection it showed.

A tall willowy figure, with a mahogany parting of hair framing his pained facial features - the azure of his eyes unmoving and seemingly in a fixed position.

He quickly turned away and allowed his feet to carry themselves to the great hall, as breakfast would be served at this time, his onyx robes sweeping the floor.

_"So-o, now what? What's an ickle werewolf to do?"_

Remus turned another corner of the ancient building, a terracotta tapestry however stopped him in his tracks, it seemed flared with life, however the image was of a legendary bird. Remus halted to admire the handiwork, until an acid-green figure erupted _through_ the tapestry, his eyes widened with shock as his pupils got smaller, his mouth slightly agape.

"Ooh, an ickle firstie!" an oily, taunting voice echoed around him, he blinked once, twice then a third, and a face could be diminished from all the green smoke.

It was a poltergeist, and their prefect had warned them of him, nobody could control him except the bloody baron (the Slytherin house ghost, whom looked something to be feared about, as his torn robes were covered with silver bloodstains) - it was Peeves.

Peeves' grin got wider, as he realised which _certain_ first year it was - the wolf boy. 

"Ooh, ditzy little wolf, ain't you?" Peeves teased in the manner he could.

_"Oh fab, a prejudiced poltergeist, what next?"_

Remus bit the inside of his cheek, instead of snapping back, he chose to ignore it, he marveled at his patience, one of the few things he appreciated about himself.

However, Peeves continued to float by him, circling him like a rain cloud of misery and torture, cackling loudly as Remus continued to make his way towards the great hall.

***

Thankfully, Peeve-free, he entered the great hall, arriving to the hustle and welcoming the excited morning chatter of Hogwarts, he looked around, then at the corner of the hall where the Gryffindor table was situated, he held his head up and made his way there.

He seated himself at the edge of the table, where most first years were, talking and laughing, however the person whom he was sitting next to was a slightly plump boy, with blonde-hair matting his forehead and a pointed nose was sitting there quietly, scribbling away on a parchment, tounge out in concentration. Remus stared him up and down in silent amusement, as the boy - whom he recalled as Pettigrew - hadn't even noticed his presence, he folded his arms against his chest and gave him a smile.

_"Writing to his 'mummy' probably!"_

"So-o, what are you doing?" Remus asked gently, trying not to laugh at the sight before him.

"Oh, I'm writing to my mummy," Pettigrew replied not looking up, furiously writing away, "you know, to tell her that I'm alright, she gets worried easily!"

Remus laughed inwardly, then quickly recoiled himself into his 'shy guy' routine, he smiled and nodded.

Then Pettigrew folded up the letter and pocketed it, he looked up to Remus and gave him a smile, one of the few that he'd received, "you missing your home?"

Remus was taken aback slightly, by the outright question, Pettigrew raised an eyebrow.

_"He expects an answer ditz! Oh god I hate talking to myself, even more so, I hate answering back!"_

Remus nodded his head, though the movement was slightly stiff, and Pettigrew seemed to notice that, instead of persisting him with more questions, the boy instead smiled and gave him his hand to shake.

"Call me Peter!" Pettigrew smiled, his round-face looking softer and his laugh more welcoming than the morning sun.

Remus dutifully shook the podgy hand, "And you can call me Remus!"

_"Stop being such a sarcastic pessimist, be at least more welcoming, like he has to you! He could be one of the few boys who you'd ever get to say 'hi' to!"_

Loosening up, Remus gave him a smile, however it only lasted for a moment as enormous bursts of laughter erupted from the opposite end. Remus swiveled his head, as did Peter to see what was so 'funny', only to see two, high-spirited raven-heads. Remus rolled his eyes, as did Peter at the two attention-seekers, as last night at the beginning of term feast, they'd let everyone else know who was the _coolest_ and the ones with the most swollen heads, to Remus' dismay they were in his dormitory along with the four other first year boys who were sorted into Gryffindor.

Ignoring the boys with the swollen egos he picked up his pocket-sized timetable, with the words: _Remus Lupin - Gryffindor Timetable, _he was sure his was a little _different _than the other first years, and as soon as he opened it he saw he was correct. There was the original timetable of all the lessons Monday-Friday, however there was a small lunar chart invading the space, and the upcoming dates of the full moon, along with timings and other important information, Remus averted his eyes trying to forget the upcoming painful transformation, instead focusing on the first lesson - Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

***

"Welcome first years to your first lesson of Herbology, I am Professor Sprout - head of Hufflepuff house, as my own students know," the sandy-haired woman paused, beaming at the Hufflepuff first-years, then continued, "Well your first lesson is a practical, it's nothing hard and we'll use fairly easy utensils, so get into threes whilst I sort out the equipment! Chop chop now!"

Peter immediately came rushing to Remus, which Remus was glad, alas, _someone_ decided to befriend the wolf-child. Peter halted in front of Remus and a slight blush crept up to his face, his hands went through his plastered, blonde hair.

"Err...Can you? Can I work with you?" he asked, embarrassed.

_"AH! Work with me? Oh god, I should stop having such a sick mind!"_

After Remus had gone back to his original state of mind, he nodded briskly and managed a smile, "sure! But we need another person?"

Peter shrugged, his face blank, Remus looked around until he spotted, well rather everyone heard-

"ARGH! I'm dieing!" one of the ebony-haired boys screamed, his hands had inflated to surpass an average size and little magenta boils had embedded themselves in into his nails and knuckles, it took Remus' total self-control to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Black, stop making such a fuss, only an allergic reaction, nothing much!" Professor Sprout snapped, looking up after rummaging around some pots, she sighed and gave him a thorough glance, "I'm afraid you'll have to go to the hospital wing, pity as it's your first day you'll miss, but it shouldn't take too long!"

_"Ah yes, Sirius Black, the show-off! Now I remember his name, and the other one I recall, is Potter!"_

Sirius Black ran out of the greenhouse, his hands outstretched leaving behind a very worried but nonetheless, amused, James Potter. Remus was going to ask Peter what plant had Sirius touched, or what he'd done, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, James Potter came bounding up to the two Gryffindors. He flashed them a smile, not one of I-am-god, but more sheepish and embarrassed, Remus decided just this once he was welcome and could work with them, it wasn't like Remus to hold a grudge against anyone really.

"Err, can I work with you guys? I'm sorry, my buddy, Sirius had an allergic reaction towards the residue of the pondweed!" James shook his head, apparently not that concerned, as if it was by any means normal, "I swear, that guy is allergic to almost _everything_!"

"I'm allergic to silver!" Remus blurted out, then made a mental note to not comment much on other peoples dilemmas.

"Why?" James questioned, eyebrows raised.

_"I'm a werewolf, that's why!"_

"I have _sensitive_ skin," Remus lied coolly, his sapphire eyes gazing straight into James' copper orbs.

The jet-black haired boy just shrugged and strolled over to the place where Sirius and him had been working, their tray was complete with all the necessary ingredients in needing to grow Cress.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Why cress?"

"Duh, it's easy and simple, all we have to do is bury the seeds in the soil, they don't need much attention and we can mess about the rest of the double lessons!" James rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

Remus and Peter nodded, it made sense and they didn't know much about plants anyway.

Professor Sprout peered over the boys' shoulders and tutted, "now really boys, could you try to be a little more _creative_? Actually, why not challenging yourself?" the face of the middle-aged Professor lit up, she beamed at them, "I know, you can grow some Narcissus'! They are just the thing you need to achieve great, worthwhile results!"

And with that said, she scuttled off to get the necessary bulbs and equipment required, James slapped his forehead in dismay.

"That'll take _forever_!" he sighed, and quickly plastered a smile as Professor Sprout bounced upto the three holding quite allot of work for the boys.

***

James had surprised Remus quite a bit, in only a short space of time, he'd opened up his life story to them, now he knew allot more than he'd asked for, but what he really found out was that James was quite a nice boy - sure the prankster and wanted to be the center of attention at all times - but there was more to him than that, a real eye-opener of an experience, even for Peter whom hadn't any personality whatsoever, and Remus found it difficult that James hung around Sirius Black, that stupid prat would do anything for attention.

_"How ironic, I'm talking to the attention-seeker, me, reasonable-little-sorry-sod, talking to him, I never-"_

"What's our next lesson?" James questioned, interrupting his thoughts, "Oh yeah, Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was looking forward to that lesson, better than caring for blooming Narcissus' for two periods, eh?"

Remus nodded, along with Peter whom had opened his timetable just to check.

James sighed wistfully, "eeh, that Sirius, trust him to skive off the first day, I mean I bet it doesn't hurt and he's just making a fuss for nothing!"

_"Just the Sirius type thing to do!"_

"Yeah," Remus replied nonchalantly, as he'd replied to almost everyone.

Alternately, when they arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was situated in the dungeons, they saw the ebony-haired boy, sitting at the front, (hands back to normal suppleness and size) he grinned at James but Remus was sure that it slightly wavered when his gaze rested on Peter and himself.

Nonetheless, Remus didn't, well couldn't refuse James' _invitation_ ("Come on!" it wasn't a request, as James dragged Remus and Peter, dumping them on the seat beside Sirius and himself) of sitting beside him and Sirius, Remus glanced nervously at Sirius but agreed all the same.

_"I know that Sirius is avoiding my eyes, he just hates me, well duh, the feeling is mutual bozo!"_

Remus stopped shooting threatening side glances to Sirius -whom didn't respond as he was chatting happily to James about the famous wizarding sport of _Quidditch_- when the Professor came in, a middle-aged man, bulkier in the shoulder region with threatening arms and a wild mop of ash-blonde hair, his electric blue eyes piercing them all with a cold stare which immediately silenced the class, his gaze bore into Remus - whom defiantly glared back. 

_"Take a picture; it'll last longer!"_

Finally his gaze left him, and settled on the rest of the class, "I'm Professor Bradley, I'm going to be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Never!" A whisper carried itself to Remus' ears, then followed by a stifled laugh.

Professor Bradley chose to ignore the culprits and a small unreadable smile came upon his features; Remus squirmed as he met the gaze again.

"This term, we'll be starting a topic on- _werewolves_," his gaze rested on Remus then like steel moved away, "can anyone tell me what everyone else knows about them?"

Remus' insides did a back flip, as he scanned the students, only a handful had raised their hands - Sirius Black being one of them.

_"Huh? What would he know about werewolves?"_

"Yes Mr. Black?" Professor Bradley questioned.

Remus' anger welled up inside of him, however, his face showed nothing of the sort.

_"I am stone, no emotion, no weakness..."_

"They're a menace to society!" Sirius answered, his tone not really serious, more lacing with sarcasm and amusement.

_"And like you're not! Geez, what a hypocrite!"_

"Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Bradley replied delighted, as he hadn't heard of sarcasm.

The rest of the lesson was basically making notes on the passages and information read by Professor Bradley, apparently the little 'project' would give Remus enough time to re-think about coming to Hogwarts, but he wouldn't leave, now he'd got the place, he'd stay.

"Your homework for this week is to make a front page for your project, and an introductory on the ways of differing from a werewolf to a normal wolf- any questions?" Professor Bradley barked.

"Can you use magic?" asked a girl whom Remus re-called as Kate Bystrova.

Professor Bradley nodded, "yes, but only the _basic_ charms to _decorate_ and to only decorate your work, any more? What is it Pettigrew?"

"Why are we doing third year stuff?" Peter whimpered, slightly unnerved by the Professor, not that Peter had minded taking notes as his were quite neat and all set out in sub-headings as well.

"Any _other_ questions? None, good!" Professor Bradley chose to ignore Peter, Remus scowled, one of the rare times he ever did.

***

"Move it four-eyes!" a silky feminine voice commanded.

"B-but...your in the way!" another voice cried out in response, a male's this time.

Remus tilted his head around the darkened corner to witness a handsome Chinese boy, his framed Asian eyes giving away his origin, cowering slightly being over-shadowed by two girls. Both wearing identical grins, one was he recognized at once, Kate Bystrova, a Russian Slytherin and she'd got an acquaintance with her.

"Oh, look Lucy, we're in the way!" Kate said in mock sympathy to the blonde girl next to her, who's emerald eyes gave a hint of sheer delight.

"Yep, in the way of our _favourite _ mudblood Huffle_puff_!" Lucy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Now we wouldn't want to scare you, ey Lam?"

***

**Authors Note: **Aw, poor Jonathan Lam- don't worry this fanfic isn't on racial discrimination at all, Jonathans going to get his own back- but probably it'll be too late. Also just to warn you, there isn't any indication of male or female slash!Congratulations to the reviewer that said _Quentin Blake_, as yes that was the student that illustrates for children's books, mainly Roald Dahl's books.

_nattherat ~ Hey Natalie! Thanks for reading my review and I was really happy of your two reviews, I'm feeling really positive about this story as you give the nicest reviews! :)_

_Ragemoon ~ Thank you for the review, I feel honoured that you're keeping track of the story, thanks and it leads me to write more and more! ^_^_

_SuGaSuGa ~ Thanks for keeping track of the story, and do keep reviewing as then I know someone is taking an interest!_

_Silver Fawkes ~ Congratulations! You got it right, it was Quentin Blake, but it was my sister's idea to put him in!_

_Crystal Mage ~ I thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews, they kept me from completing my fourth chapter and I like how my story touches your emotions, it makes me feel happy to know as I was hoping this would be an emotional tale!_

_Marauder Chick ~ Thank you for taking the time to review my story as well, it made me feel better and I like receiving feed-back and good luck on your story as it's developing nicely!_

_ArchArtist/Writer ~ Thanks the comment, I was hoping someone would notice my Remus is a little bit original, as I intended the originality whilst staying in-character, thank you!_


	5. Remorse

**~ The Cry of the Lone Wolf ~**

-Chapter 5-

**Remorse**

_"Mudblood? ...Muggleborn"_

Remus, as well as any other well-brought up wizard knew that this was an extreme insult if you were muggle-born, apparently, Jonathan Lam wasn't naive either and an anguish glare filled his eyes.

_"I suppose he can take care of himself, besides he'd better get used to the Slytherin taunts, I mean, he shouldn't need me to save him- or anyone else for such a matter!"_

Remus had decided quickly, that maybe he was a bit too young to help Jonathan at this moment, he had his own problems to worry about and he wasn't planning some act of heroism so soon in this school, also he was feeling hungry and needed some lunch.

_"And, Jonathan is a big boy, if he can't learn to be independent now, then what better time to learn? Moreover, I have my own problems, I shouldn't interfere with others!"_

With this set he slipped off the other way, somewhere in his conscience a little guilt set in, and the more reason for him to walk even that more faster, towards the great hall for lunch.

_"I'm sorry..."_

***

Remus arrived ashen-faced and slightly jittery, looking about the hall suspiciously as if someone would jump out at him and accuse him for not helping Lam. He quickly recomposed himself, sauntering over to the Gryffindor table, sliding into a seat near Peter whom was chomping on his food. Remus winced, he hated people who made a noise whilst eating, and there was more vivid jaw-movements from Sirius and James, whom were slurping milk or water, or some form of liquid- purposefully, Remus thought. He flinched at their actions of anti-social behaviour, glancing down at his own plate he almost lost his appetite- but it came back again, as wolves often got hungry.

He loaded his plate, mounting the rice with chicken and the curry dripping into the grains, adding flavour to his meal. He piled some lettuce and neatly chopped tomatoes alongside cucumber, also diced carrots- he pulled a face at the broccoli which Peter ate raw.

_"Food..."_

Remus had a supposed glazed look about him, his jaw hanging open whilst his mouth-watered with the inhalation of the sweet, succulent smell of the rice and chicken curry coming to him.

_"Asian food is bliss..."_

"Have you never seen rice before?" James asked, arching his eyebrows at the drooling Remus, who's spoon was arrest in midair.

Remus mentally slapped himself once more, "yeah- I mean I have...just smells so _good_!" he added, sweeping some into his mouth, he gulped audibly, lunch was _much_ better than breakfast.

"Stop gulpin'! It's so rude!" Peter prodded him, his pudgy face frowning in a displeased manner.

Remus scowled, _he'd_ never said anything when Peter was chomping his food like a cow.

"Don't like rice?" Sirius asked, mowing his way through cake and had probably had all the sweet dishes.

Remus shook his head, stopping only to shoot Peter a dissatisfied glance, but nevertheless enjoying the plate. After, he finished, he cast a half-hearted glance towards the Slytherin table, the two blondes were there- the male muttering something and making the girl laugh. Kate and Lucy were there too, grinning like Cheshire cats and nibbling on _cheese_?

He swiveled his head to get a better direction of the Hufflepuff table, there was a raven-haired boy whom resembled Lam in many ways however he was slightly skinnier and without the glasses- Remus' eyes scanned the table in a bit more detail, he gasped inwardly, then cast a surly glance at the two Slytherins- where was Lam?

_"Well, he's probably at the toilet- what if to clean...bloo- don't be stupid, little first-year girls can't hex, curse or hurt a boy- he's just gone to answer natures call! Yeah, that's it!"_

Even so, Remus bit his lip, his sapphire gaze landing in his lap, with his fiddling hands, he looked so miserable and down-caste that even Sirius and James stopped chortling.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled as his jaws were slightly locked from the sticky toffee.

Remus could now taste bile in his mouth, even the waft of rice couldn't put off the acid forming in his stomach, he nodded stiffly, his pale cheeks tinting a visible crimson, he hastily pushed his plate away and decided a walk outside would do him _some_ good, if not entirely wipe his guilty conscience.

_"It's not your fault- snap out of it, what better time to learn defence? Don't worry too much!"_

He stuffed his fists into the pockets of his robes, letting the September breeze envelope him and resulting his cloak to fly on the wings of the wind.

***

Remus took out his potions ingredients and placed them silently upon the beaten surface of the desk, took one step back from the desk where the small pewter cauldron was, empty for the moment and awaited the teachers' instructions.

A young and wild looking warlock entered the classroom, his electric blue robes and his piercing blue eyes took them all astray, alarming though his appearance was, he seemed slightly twitchy and whisked his platinum blonde tresses from his eyes, gazing upon each student intently- his gaze rested so obviously on Remus that he felt ready to shout.  
_  
"Yeah, go on tell everyone you get the FREAK this year!"_ Remus inwardly growled, fidgeting restlessly.

After an age it appeared that the teachers' gaze moved upon some of the other students, with no interest whatsoever compared to the vain electrifying glance he'd thrown at Remus.

"You will need to work in pairs- NOT NOW!" his low voice thundered, as the students had began shuffling and hurriedly whispering and pointing at the pairs they would choose, "for your impudence _I_ decide who you will work with!"

The class immediately became silent and allowed him to take charge with mutual unspoken dislike. Remus personally hated him for his unfair attitude which had multiplied considerably by the way he had spoken, his thin, course lips barely lifted to utter his low growl of a voice.  
  
With another rustle of his cloak, the warlock approached Remus and dragging behind him was a glowering Sirius, a scowl plastered upon his fairly innocent features, his ebony tresses flying into his glowering eyes which seemed on fire within.

_"Oh no! Not Black!"_

Remus gulped inwardly, but the dark haired boy's face features lightened up when he saw Remus, and punched the air.

_"I though he hated me?"_

"Oh god!" Sirius grinned, whispering to Remus, "I'm so glad I'm with you, and not some stingy Slytherin!"

"Oh, ehm, me too!" Remus answered, plastering a small smile upon his pale face.  


Sirius gave him a reviewing look, as if asking him questions, "are you okay?" he asked finally, his eyebrows knotted in concern.

"No, I'm fine...just fine," Remus grinned, another fake mask coming upon his face, it seemed to have worked before, "besides- I'm glad to have you as a friend..."

***

"Oh man, I just can't believe he paired me up with that greasy moron!" James fumed, rambling on about how Professor Byson- the warlock, had paired up James with Severus Snape, a dislikable Slytherin whom Sirius was totally sure a vampire.  
"What _are_ you doing, Sirius?" James asked, quite irate with Sirius who seemed to be checking James' neck.

"Just being careful, incase he left a love bite!" Sirius snickered at his own joke.

"You know Sirius, you say very bad jokes!" James told him, taking Sirius' hands off his own scrawny neck.

"Well you play bad jokes!" Sirius retorted, grinning at Remus whom couldn't help but smile along.

"Well Sirius, you _are_ a bad joke!" James bickered, grinning as Sirius was pausing for a reply, "hah, I won!"

Remus and Peter just exchanged long-suffering glances at one another, having a feeling that they would have to get used to that.

***

Arriving at the warm Gryffindor common room, his guilt resurfaced at a hundred degrees, and there was no way that Remus could dampen it or disown it- he couldn't even live with it!  
Without another word, he fumed out of the Gryffindor common room, feeling extremely angry at everyone, but mostly himself.  
He was so busy cursing under his breath, he hadn't noticed that a Hufflepuff first year was heading his way- apparently the other boy hadn't seen him either which resulted in a collision between the two first years.

_"Blind fools!"_ Remus hissed, he rubbed his head, causing his side parting to fall into his eyes again- just when he'd managed it once more! He bit the inside of his cheek so hard, it almost made him bleed.

_"Remember, I am stone...no emotion...no weakness.."_

The thought for once didn't help as stones were hard, and the surface his head had hit was hard, where a dull pain was winding it's way.

"Sorry," Remus murmured, even in a situation like this, Remus still managed to regain his graceful composure.

"You better be!" a bitter voice answered, it was strange for a Hufflepuff's answer, but Remus shrugged.

His gaze landed upon a scrawny boy whom resembled Jonathan, but with almond shaped amber eyes and a strange grin, with sharp cheekbones.

"_Yah-yah-yah_," the boy laughed, "I'm Zhimeng Li!"

Remus just stared at Li and managed a weak grin, "I'm Remus Lupin." He didn't bother to tell Li about calling him Remus, because frankly the guy was enough of a jerk and Remus didn't _want_ to be on first-name terms with him. 

"Have you seen that moron?" Li asked, his pale face in a scowl his eyes narrowed.

_"I've seen many." _Was the answer that Remus was about to give then shook his head, "if you mean Jonathan, then it's not until after defence class."

"Idiot," Li growled, and glanced up, his eyes widened to their extent and he looked up, his jaw dropping, then he shouted up at Lam and croaked out something in Chinese Cantonese.  
Lam shook his head, which was a miracle as he was hung on his robes by the collar, on one of those plaques which are meant for animal heads- he then stared at Remus and replied something back in Cantonese.  
Remus was frustrated, couldn't they speak in something they could all understand?

He felt angry, Lam had spoiled his whole day, causing him to probably alienate his friends and probably snap at himself for just being hung? He grunted something and then smiled at the two boys whom _seemed_ related.

As if reading his thoughts, Li explained to Remus that Lam was his cousin, satisfied, Remus stalked off towards the common room- feeling much happier than this morning.

***

A grey face towel was currently being mangled by an extremely distraught Remus Lupin, he wringed it right, then to the left- with a final tug it broke. Furious, Remus threw it across the room. His fury subsided and then emerged fear, he glanced a look at the night sky, the stars twinkling, as if mocking his relationship with the moon.  
His heart skipped a beat.

The moon was going to be full tonight.

***

**Authors Note: **Ahh, sorry for the long wait- I'm an extremely *cough* busy *cough* person (more like lazy) but I wanted to make the chapter right, there was going to be a lot more in this chapter- unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter for that to happen. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. It seems a bit boring with not much plot, believe me- more is to come!  
Now onto thank my beautiful reviewers!

_Kittygirl220 ~ Well, hopefully you did finish the fourth chapter as the third chapter emerges!_

_Cay ~ Hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger- I didn't think it was that much of one, but hopefully you liked this chapter too! ^_^_

_Mia W ~ Thanks a lot for your review! I'm glad you remember Romulus, he was sorted into Ravenclaw and yes they will meet again!_

_ArchArtist/Writer ~ Hehe, I tried to make him seem more real. I like his bitterness, more the reason to cuddle him when he finally does break, if he breaks! Hehe! Keep reviewing!_

_Karine Black ~ Thank you for such a nice review, and don't be ashamed- everyone has a balance of good and bad inside them!_

_Rena Lupin ~ Hehe, if you notice carefully- Sirius isn't such a prick, he's just as bad as James but Remus fails to notice that! Well, hope you like this chapter!_

_Silver Fawkes ~ I thought my old story didn't match up to my own standard and the plot slipped from my fingers, so I had to write this one. I'm glad you do like it though!_

_Padfoot4ever ~ Thanks for such a nice and encouraging review!_

_Centauri Nebula ~ You hit the nail on the head! Yep, he hates him, hehe, keep reviewing! _

_Kundan ~ Hiya! I'm glad you like it- Hina emailed you yet?_

_Crystal Mage ~ Hey thanks, most of the ideas are elaborated, and the lunar chart doesn't change since the full moon comes a month- so it should change every month. Thanks for the compliments, your review again inspired me to hurry up with this story!_

_ShieldMaiden3 ~ Thanks for the review, and yeah I pride in my sarcastic Remus. And Peter, yeah, he had to be good some time- an innocent and naive child! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!_

_Daxius X ~ Thanks, hopefully you're working on your own fanfic as well- good luck on yours! And yes, many others are still to come, these are just an introduction for Remus to Hogwarts._


End file.
